


Свет далеких звезд

by J_Doe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Again, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Nothing John can do
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Doe/pseuds/J_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок не подвержен сантиментам. Шерлок не оставляет бессмысленных посланий и детских загадок в заброшенных домах. Только не Шерлок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свет далеких звезд

— Приехали.   
  
Его выводят из машины, снимают с глаз повязку, и теплый, солнечный ветер ласково гладит лицо. Джон часто моргает и с любопытством осматривается. Шерлок в одно мгновение вычислил бы, куда их занесло, но Шерлока рядом нет, а Джон понятия не имеет, что это за место.   
  
Узкая дорожка, вымощенная серой плиткой, сбегает влево и вниз от шоссе, путается в длинных тенях аккуратных ивовых стволов. Они проходят по ней метров триста, прежде чем уткнуться в старый, скрипучий дом. Дом неприветливо смотрит на них блестящими зеркалами окон. Кое-где стены его увиты плющом, но в остальном выглядит он… образцово. Образцово-благопристойно, точно почтенный старик.   
  
Майкрофт хмурится, вертит в руках зонт и явно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.   
  
— Шерлок просил отвезти вас сюда.   
  
Джон натянуто улыбается. Он не знает правил этой игры, но она заранее ему не нравится. Если честно, Джон просто хочет, чтобы все это прекратилось. Как можно скорее.   
  
— Он внутри?   
  
Майкрофт качает головой и хмурит брови сильнее.   
  
— Я должен подождать его здесь?   
  
— Вам нужно найти что-то. Это все, что я могу сказать. Можете не верить мне, Джон, но в данном случае я всего лишь посредник.   
  
Джон пожимает плечами. Разумеется, Майкрофт знает, что происходит, но это не имеет значения — он не скажет в любом случае. А Джону, в общем, сейчас безразлично все, что не касается Шерлока.   
  
— И долго я здесь пробуду?   
  
— Вас навестят завтра. Вы уедете, если будете готовы уехать. С клиникой все улажено, вам предоставили недельный отпуск, — терпеливо объясняет Майкрофт. Как будто Джон может отказаться и вернуться в Лондон.   
  
— Ясно, — Джон трет переносицу. — И все-таки, к чему такие сложности?   
  
— Я бы предпочел поступить иначе, но вы не оставили нам выбора, Джон, — Майкрофт протягивает ему ключи и натянуто улыбается. Липкий взгляд задерживается на руках Джона: кисти чуть дрожат. Связка холодной тяжестью ложится в протянутую ладонь. Джон мысленно кривится, рассматривая вычурный вензель на брелоке.   
  
«Этот человек, — думает он, — Этот человек умудряется даже улыбаться так лживо, что зубы сводит».   
  
— Что ж, — кивает Джон. — Если вы больше ничего не хотите мне сказать, до свидания, Майкрофт.   
  
Майкрофт кивает. Джон поворачивается к двери, несколько мгновений слушает удаляющийся шелест шагов, потом выбирает из связки ключ и поворачивает его в замочной скважине.   
  
Массивная дверь поддается со стоном, нехотя. Темнота раскрывает объятья, и он шагает ей навстречу.   
  
  
*   
  
Он здесь один. В этом доме никто не живет очень, очень давно — Джон понимает это, едва оказавшись внутри. Пахнет затхлостью и тишиной.   
  
Смахнув пыль с журнального столика, он кладет туда сумку и вешает куртку на крючок. Немного подумав, достает телефон и пишет Шерлоку:   
  
«Скажи на милость, зачем я здесь?»   
  
Ждет пару минут, прислонившись плечом к стене, но не получает ответа.   
  
В той связке, которую дал ему Майкрофт, четыре ключа. Один открывает входную дверь, еще три — внутренние помещения. Комнат гораздо больше, и Джон почти путается в длинных, узких коридорах, но все-таки находит и отпирает каждую из искомых дверей.   
  
Почти везде пыльно и пусто, интерьер скуден, предметы мебели можно пересчитать по пальцам. Этот дом изнутри похож скорее на искусно выстроенную декорацию к спектаклю, чем на место, где могли бы жить люди.   
  
В одной из комнат Джон замечает сейф, в другой – широкий книжный шкаф. Не возникает сомнений, откуда нужно начать поиск — на стене третьей по счету комнаты висит картина: бородатый старик хмурит косматые брови. Джон не знает ни названия полотна, ни имени художника, но его интересует другое: портрет смотрит на него яркой полосой желтой краски.   
  
Джон оборачивается и осматривает стену, аккуратно простукивает ее костяшками пальцев и победно улыбается, когда примечает изменившийся звук. Он снимает обои длинными полосами и находит под ними маленькую дверцу. Вынимает из тайника записку и читает: «Книга».   
  
Джон удивленно вертит в руках клочок бумаги, но не находит никаких пояснений. Шерлок хочет, чтобы он перебрал каждую книгу в этом чертовом доме?   
  
«Ты издеваешься?» — пишет он Шерлоку, но все же идет в другую комнату.   
  
Должно быть что-то еще, Джон понимает это. Возможно, какая-то отсылка к расследованиям.   
  
Книг много. Просто бесчисленное количество. Джон хмурится и не знает, с чего начать.   
  
Первым делом он берет в руки «Путеводитель по Лондону», просматривает каждую страницу со всей тщательностью, но не находит ничего примечательного. Досадливо вздохнув, откладывает брошюру в сторону и начинает перебирать все книги по порядку.   
  
Джона почти усыпляет монотонная, скучная процедура, когда он наконец находит то, что ищет.   
  
Роберт Льюис Стивенсон — «Остров сокровищ».   
  
Меж страниц прячется гладкий прямоугольник фотографии, и Джон, не глядя, захлопывает книгу.   
  
«В детстве Шерлок хотел быть пиратом», — вспоминает он, и ему это не нравится. Все неправильно, все идет совершенно не так, как должно было.   
  
Шерлок не подвержен сантиментам. Шерлок не оставляет бессмысленных посланий и детских загадок в заброшенных домах. Только не Шерлок.   
  
Джон кладет книгу на стол и быстрым шагом направляется к двери.   
  
Джон убегает.   
  
Он выходит из дома и подставляет лицо солнцу. Закат окрашивает сумеречную аллею желтым и алым, и Джон прикрывает глаза. Он хочет навсегда остаться в этом мгновении, задержать, сохранить в памяти вечер, когда все еще хорошо.   
  
Порыв ветра вдруг окутывает его сочным, вкусным запахом спелых яблок. Джон открывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает.   
  
«Ничего больше не будет как прежде», — шепчет голос глубоко внутри его головы, но Джон не слышит.   
  
Темнеет. Он знает: нужно возвращаться. Нужно включить свет и попытаться выяснить, что Шерлок хочет сказать этой странной игрой. Джон пытается подавить тревожное чувство и долго смотрит на всполохи красного над горизонтом, прежде чем отвернуться и войти в дом.   
  
  
*   
  
Джон смотрит на фотографию. В ней нет никакой художественной ценности: чуть размытая картинка, не очень качественная печать. Однако важно совсем не это.   
  
Волнение охватывает Джона с новой силой. Что-то смутно знакомое чудится ему в этом кадре, только вот он никак не может понять, что.   
  
На фотографии Шерлок. Стоит в пол-оборота, смотрит куда-то в сторону и выглядит точно таким, каким его помнит Джон. Акварельные, смазанные цвета — раннее утро. Нельзя сказать, где это снято и зачем, но кто-то потрудился распечатать снимок. Фотография ради фотографии. На память. Чтобы было.   
  
За окном совсем темно, и стонет ветер. Джону кажется, что ночь смотрит на него через глянцевую поверхность стекла. Ему не нравится это ощущение, ему неуютно в этом большом, пустом доме, и он, поежившись, пересаживается поближе к столу.   
  
Джон вспоминает: они сидят у камина и просматривают пачку газет. В последнее время миссис Хадсон снабжает их тоннами макулатуры: ей отчего-то кажется, что им это может быть интересно. На каждой второй – фотография Шерлока в идиотской шляпе. После реабилитации и своего триумфального возвращения он стал любимым объектом сплетен. Джон смеется и беззлобно подтрунивает над ним.   
  
— Ненавижу фотографироваться, — комментирует Шерлок, дернув щекой.   
  
«Шерлок, — звучит в голове Джона его собственный голос. — Серьезно, у тебя нет ни одного нормального фото? Разумеется, журнальные снимки и газетные вырезки не в счет!»   
  
Джон сам делал этот снимок. В шутку. Чтобы позлить Шерлока. Чтобы показать ему, что нет ничего ужасного в фотографиях на память.   
  
У Джона дрожат руки.   
  
Он не понимает, что происходит. Отчего Шерлок не отвечает ему? Зачем здесь эта фотография? Почему именно сейчас?   
  
Джон делает глубокий вдох и переворачивает снимок. На обратной стороне он видит десять цифр.  
  
  
*   
  
Код получается подобрать не сразу. Джон три часа переставляет цифры, прежде чем замок открывается с глухим щелчком. В сейфе он находит детскую шкатулку, очень старую, красного дерева с простой, грубоватой резьбой, на аккуратных металлических ножках. В ней нет ничего особенного, но Джон предпочел бы никогда бы не видеть ее, потому что начинает понимать. О, разумеется: он понимает все с самого начала, но сейчас, медленно и неохотно приподнимая крышку этой шкатулки, Джон больше не может делать вид, что все в порядке.   
  
В шкатулке лежит телефон.   
  
Телефон Шерлока.   
  
— Нет, - говорит Джон. — Нет.   
  
Ему мерещится, что на матовой поверхности клавиш проступают бурые пятна. Джон отшатывается и резко закрывает шкатулку.   
  
Кровь.   
  
Кровь на его руках, кровь на асфальте: темное на темном. Кровь никак, никак не останавливается, пропитывает плотную повязку насквозь. Слишком мало времени. Слишком долго едет «скорая». Под перепачканными пальцами — чужое запястье с отсутствующим пульсом. Реанимационная бригада. Больница. Острый запах медикаментов, жесткий, неудобный стул и длинная, бесконечно длинная ночь.   
  
В голове звенят колокола, а в груди поднимается паника. Джон трет глаза и пару секунд собирается с мыслями. Тянется к своему телефону и пишет Шерлоку:   
  
«Где ты?»   
  
Не дождавшись ответа, отодвигает шкатулку подальше. Металлические ножки со скрежетом проезжаются по поверхности стола.   
  
— Я не верю, — говорит Джон.   
  
Дом смотрит на него, как на умалишенного, и молчит в ответ. Тогда Джон повторяет, громче, настойчивее:   
  
— Не верю, слышишь, ты?   
  
Джон возвращается к шкатулке, вертит ее в руках. Должно быть что-то еще, непременно должно быть! Шкатулка отзывается глухим щелчком, и Джон высыпает все ее содержимое: монеты, гладкие камушки, какие-то мелочи, подошедшие бы ребенку, — на стол, тянет за маленький выступ, приподнимая дно, и заглядывает внутрь.   
  
Простой белый конверт притягивает взгляд. Гипнотизирует. Джон долго смотрит на него, прежде чем решается взять в руки. Сердце Джона почему-то превращается в вату, становится ужасающе неповоротливым и падает вниз.   
  
Непослушными пальцами он вскрывает конверт.   
  
  
*   
  
Буквы складываются в слова, слова собираются в предложения. Джон смотрит на аккуратный почерк и пытается понять.   
  
«Это не твоя вина», — говорят ему аккуратные строки, и он чувствует, как ноги наливаются свинцом.   
  
Джон сминает письмо и опускается на пол. Зажмуривается и с силой бьется затылком о стену.   
  
— Чертов идиот, не смей, — шепотом просит он, — Пожалуйста, Шерлок.   
  
Открывает глаза и берет телефон Шерлока в руки, включает. И уже знает, что увидит: бесчисленное множество собственных сообщений. Джон открывает их все по порядку и просматривает каждое, кусая губы. Потом смотрит на измятый лист бумаги. Медленно, тщательно расправляет его.   
  
«В конце концов, — думает он с отчаяньем, — кто знает, как телефон Шерлока попал в этот дом?»  
  
Откуда ему знать, что письмо написал именно Шерлок? С чего бы Шерлоку вообще писать какие-то письма?   
  
Джон читает.   
  
_«Джон._  
  
Это не твоя вина.   
  
Что бы ни случилось, если это письмо попало в твои руки, меня действительно нет в живых. Просто прими это. Не ищи тайный смысл там, где его нет. Ты говорил мне, что чувствовал вину, когда я спрыгнул с крыши. Те три года ты существовал ради призрака, ты отказался от себя в угоду памяти обо мне. В отношениях со смертью человек проходит пять стадий: отрицание, гнев, торг, безнадёжность, смирение. Ты застрял на отрицании, и ничто и никто не способны были сдвинуть тебя с мертвой точки. Когда я вернулся, не было Джона Уотсона, мой единственный друг превратился в мою тень, и тогда, Джон, я испугался. Мне не безразлична твоя судьба, поэтому я прошу тебя, запомни: никто не несет ответственности за чужую жизнь. Вся суть меня есть эквилибристика над пропастью, я этим счастлив, был, есть и буду. Кому как не тебе знать.   
  
Ты говорил, что людей берегут друзья. Ты справлялся, Джон. Все эти годы находился рядом со мной. Был прекрасным другом и отличным блоггером. Мне повезло, что я знал тебя. Смею надеяться, я войду в историю, мы войдем в историю, и в значительной степени — благодаря тебе.   
  
Квартира на Бейкер-стрит и мои вещи — распорядись ими, как посчитаешь нужным. Они твои.   
  
Я не призываю тебя забыть прошлое, но нет ничего дурного в том, чтобы начать с чистого листа. Проживи долгую, счастливую жизнь, женись. Иди вперед. Не оглядывайся.   
  
Признаюсь тебе, Джон, только не говори никому: даже мне не чужды обыкновенные человеческие эмоции. Сейчас — мне жаль прощаться.   
  
Живи, Джон. И спасибо тебе.   
  
Не скучай.   
  
Ш.Х.».   
  
Джон дышит.   
  
Вдох. Выдох.   
  
Вдох. Выдох.   
  
Джон сам в это не верит, но продолжает дышать. Воздух такой густой, что Джон едва справляется. Внутри него разворачивает и сворачивает пружины огромный часовой механизм.   
  
«Тик-так», — скрипит механизм, и легкие перегоняют воздух.   
  
«Тик-так», — отзывается в груди большое, тяжелое сердце, и кровь бежит по венам.   
  
Джон водит пальцами по чернильным буквам. И молчит.   
  
Это странно. Это неправильно и больно — получать письма от мертвых друзей. «Свет далеких звезд, погибших звезд», — думает Джон. Звезды умирают, а мы любуемся ими сотни лет спустя.   
  
Это так чертовски несправедливо.   
  
«Шерлок», — думает Джон.   
  
— Шерлок, — говорит он вслух, и слова царапают горло, горчат на языке. — Шерлок. Шерлок. Шерлок.   
  
Шерлок писал ему. Его теплые, живые руки касались этой самой бумаги. А теперь — Шерлока больше нет.   
  
Горло сжимает спазм, но Джон не обращает внимания.   
  
— Шерлок Холмс мертв.   
  
Слова звучат так просто и так непоправимо, что сводит скулы.   
  
Джон вздыхает, качает головой и все-таки плачет.   
  
  
*   
  
Едва светает, он начинает собираться. Умывается холодной водой. Подумав, складывает в пакет фотографию, книгу, шкатулку, телефон и письмо, гасит свет. Выходит за дверь, поворачивает в замочной скважине ключ и садится на каменные ступеньки.   
  
Дом ворчит, не желает его отпускать, но Джон не может остаться. У Джона умер друг, и в голове белым-бело, он смотрит вокруг едва зрячим взглядом и понимает не больше новорожденного ребенка.   
  
Светит солнце, ветер играет в ветвях деревьев, шепчет что-то на разные лады, рассыпает кругом тысячи бликов.   
  
Вдалеке слышится шорох шин и тихий гул мотора.   
  
Джон слушает стук каблуков и ждет.   
  
Женская тень падает рядом, он прослеживает ее взглядом и поднимает голову. Антея стоит перед ним и смотрит очень внимательно.   
  
— Джон? — спрашивает она, — Вы едете?   
  
— Да, — отвечает Джон, — Отвезите меня домой.   
  
Он поднимается и идет вперед, чеканя шаг, вверх по узкой кладке серого камня, по аллее из одичавших ив.   
  
Он не оглядывается. 


End file.
